Kings of Westeros Song
by Alek Sands
Summary: This song is based on the 'Kings and Queen of England' song but I modified it so that It would show all the Westeros kings from Aegon I to Tommen I. To add music, go to youtube and type in 'Horrible Histories Kings and Queens Song' for the music to it.


**Westeros Kings Song**

**Aegon I: **I'm Aegon one the Conqueror  
>Look out I'm coming in<br>They call me the first Westeros king  
>Although I'm Valyrian<p>

1AL, my great landing  
>I gave to history<br>Three dragons and two sister-wives  
>But enough about me<p>

To help remember all your kings  
>I've come up with this song<br>A simple rhyme and ditty  
>For you all to sing along!<p>

Oh! Aegon!  
>(Bit short, init? We need more kings. Who came next?)<p>

**Maegor I:** Aenys the first, of his name  
>Fell out of faith, who's to blame?<br>I took over, Maegor one  
><strong>Aegon I: <strong>That's my next eldest son

Then Jaehaerys, it's true, with him!  
><strong>Viserys I: <strong>I, Viserys one, succeeded him  
>Aegon two? That's right!<br>Always spoiling for a fight

Oh, Aegon three! What a disaster!  
>Dragons dead! Forever after<p>

** All: **Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys  
>Viserys, Aegon, Aegon, oi!<br>** Visery I: **Time for my son, King Daeron one  
>To take up this song<p>

** Daeron I: **Daeron one was Aegon's son  
>Baelor beloved lots<br>One year's rule killed Viserys two  
>That must have hurt him lots!<p>

**Viserys II:** For I was uncle to Daeron  
>as well as King Baelor<br>Dispite being married had no kids

so Aegon yes one more!

King Aegon four, was unworthy  
>legitimized his bastards thrive<p>

only before he fell straight dead  
>Then Daeron two arrived!<p>

** Aerys I: **Daemon one, Daemon two  
>All Blackfyres are bad<br>'Cause they fought wars with Daeron two  
>The king who was my dad<p>

So Aerys one, I was fun  
>I ruled for only twelve years<br>My brother Maekar then soon died  
>And so my nephew<br>Aegon five, was so alive  
>All thanks to Barristan Selmy<br>Maelysr the Mostrous had no kids  
>So Blackfyres RIP!<p>

** All: **Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys  
>Viserys, Aegon, Aegon, oi!<br>Dareon, Baelor, Viserys two  
>Then another Aegon joins our song!<br>Aerys and his brother Maekar  
>Then was Aegon again<br>Daemon one, and Daemon two  
>Blackfyre pretenders were them<p>

** Aerys I: **Jaenerys two was king and pale  
>married for love we all hail<br>Then Aerys two the mad king  
>The one who lost his head<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/h/horrible_histories/kings_and_queens_ruthless_rulers_ ]  
><strong> Robert I: <strong>No monarchy could stop him,  
>till I Robert one raised my banners<br>I fought my great rebellion!  
><strong>Aerys I:<strong> but never his table manners

He fought to reclaim his bride Lyanna  
>whom Rhaegar stole from him<br>** Robert I: **killed the heir at the Trident  
>so here come the Baratheons! Ohh!<p>

** All: **Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys  
>Viserys, Aegon, Aegon, oi!<br>Dareon, Baelor, Viserys two  
>Then another Aegon joins our song!<br>Aerys and his brother Maekar  
>Then was Aegon again<br>Daemon one, and Daemon two  
>Blackfyre pretenders were them<br>Jaenerys two and Aerys two.  
><strong> Robert I: <strong>Still to come, there's Robert too!

** Aegon V: **And so began the Baratheon gang  
>Robert one grew fat beyond compare<br>ever since his rebellion he has been lazing  
>So no one could become square<p>

While he drank away his life  
>As angry, fat and cross...<p>

**Robert I: **hang on!  
><strong> Aegon V: <strong>It's true you were a better warrior  
>But were mostly a dead loss...<p>

**Robert I: **bang on!

** Aegon V: **While upstairs his wife Cersei  
>as she layed with her kin<p>

her twin brother Ser Jaime

**Robert I: **What? . . .  
><strong> Aegon V: <strong>and had all his children! Ohh!

** All: **Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys  
>Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys<br>Viserys, Aegon, Aegon, oi!  
>Dareon, Baelor, Viserys two<br>Then another Aegon joins our song!  
>Aerys and his brother Maekar<br>Then was Aegon again  
>Daemon one, and Daemon two<br>Blackfyre pretenders were them  
>Jaenerys two and Aerys two.<br>Robert one was king through and through!

**Robert I:** (I ruled for fifteen years, you know! )

** Aerys I:** That Bastard Joffrey one.  
>ruled till came Tommen one<br>Those two then reigned and how!  
>And so our famous monarch song<br>comes straight up to now. Ohh!

** All: **Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys  
>Viserys, Aegon, Aegon, oi!<br>Dareon, Baelor, Viserys two  
>Then another Aegon joins our song!<br>Aerys and his brother Maekar  
>Then was Aegon again<br>Daemon one, and Daemon two  
>Blackfyre pretenders were them<br>Jaenerys two and Aerys two.  
>Robert one was king through and through!<br>Joffrey one then ruled a hix

and Tommen one completes the mix .

That's all the Westeros kings and queens  
>Since Aegon first that there have been!<p> 


End file.
